


Graveyard Shift

by big_brother_wrath



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Gen, M/M, grocery store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_brother_wrath/pseuds/big_brother_wrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray takes graveyard shift one night and meets handsome stranger Ryan. Ryan's ex walks into the store and Ray is employed to make sure Ryan's ex doesn't find out he's there. Bonus fluff at the end and was written based on a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard Shift

Ray Narvaez Jr never should have taken the graveyard shift. Yes there was less work and even better, less human interaction but waking up at unholy hours was beginning to take its toll. Ray was numbly standing behind a check out, majority of shoppers preferring the self manned stations. His co-workers consisted of two other people: Tina stocking some produce and his manager Geoff double checking incoming shipment. He’d give a small wave to any customers walking in but no one returned anymore than a nod.

It was late into the night--around three in the morning--when the automatic doors opened again. Ray glanced up from his slumped position against the counter. He waved to the newcomer, surprised when the stranger flashed a tired but friendly smile towards him. Ray’s lips twitched upwards into a smile, gaze following the man.

Ryan was out on a late night produce run for his health nut roommate. He had returned from the gym and when Miles saw there was a distinct lack of greens, he had a minor breakdown in the kitchen. Ryan found him half an hour later curled up and murmuring about spinach and carrots. Taking pity, Ryan agreed to drive to a local grocery and pick up fresh vegetables. Miles had jotted down a quick list and Ryan left with a promise to come back victorious.

With a basket full of leaf and stems, Ryan certainly felt like a winner. The store carried all the items on Miles’s list and to treat himself, Ryan set a bar of his favorite chocolate on top. He whistled a popular song from the radio (Ryan couldn’t remember the name) as the store echoed his steps. The basket was set on the counter, Ryan pulling out his wallet and glancing at the small monitor flashing prices.

Ray scanned the produce, weighing many and keying in various codes. He kept his eyes to the keypad, only looking at the customer when asking for the money. Ryan gave him another handsome smile and Ray laughed politely as he cracked a weak joke. The register popped open with a ding, Ray sliding the bills neatly into designated slots. The produce was bagged and Ray began to hand them out when another customer entered the store.

Ryan glanced up when the doors slid open, eyes widening when he spotted his ex. They had parted on bad terms and to be honest, Ryan didn’t need them spotting him on a late night run for greens. Accusations and badly concealed “jokes” would likely be exchanged. Thinking quickly, Ryan lobbed himself over the counter, hiding beneath the top. Ray had just raised his hand to wave when the loud thump startled him, any noise able to rattle the silent night. The cashier glanced at Ryan, a confused look on his features. Ryan gestured at the general direction his ex was, trying to pantomime what he meant. Luckily, Ray wasn’t poor at charades and got the gist of the message. Ryan was avoiding someone and needed to remain hidden until said person was gone. Ray gave a curt nod and looked around, the customer staring at him quizzically. Ray smiled nervously and waved, bending over to pretend someone had dropped.

“What’s going on?” Ray hissed to Ryan, slightly afraid at the possibility he could be in for a stick up.

“Look I’m not robbing you or anything,” Ryan murmured, glancing around as if his ex had access to behind the counter quarters. “That’s my ex, please don’t say anything.”

Ray gave Ryan an even more confused look and straightened out. The person had entered the depths of the store, giving the two some time to converse “privately.” Ray crouched down and stared at Ryan, trying to think of something to say. In return, Ryan flashed him bright blue puppy eyes, even jutting out his fat lower lip. Ray looked around again, briefly wondering if he could get Geoff to deal with this situation instead. He stared at the linoleum floor as he began to contemplate decisions. Ray absent-mindedly worried his lower lip, pinching it a few time before coming to a decision.

“Okay dude just chill. Don’t make any noises though okay?” Ray whispered and stood, missing the relieved look flooding Ryan’s face.

Minutes later said ex waltzed up to the counter, basket full of various foods and large pill bottles. Ray smiled and asked if all items were found alright to which the customer ignored him, even flashing an offended look. Ray didn’t take too much offense, he had dealt with worse before, but he could see why the stranger under his counter broke free.

Ray quickly checked them out, counting the money before giving change. He kept a wary eye on Ryan’s groceries, politely informing the customer when they attempted to take an extra bag. The customer gave him an evil eye and at this point, Ray was much too tired to care. It was four in the morning and no one had the right to give him a stupid look like that. Ray gave a harsh glare back, standing his ground until the customer was mumbling obscenities under their breath as they left the store. The Puerto Rican made sure the scumbag wasn’t coming back before looking down at Ryan.

“They’re gone,” he informed, stepping back as Ryan made his way out and up. Ryan thanked Ray breathlessly, apparently having gotten anxious while the ex was being checked out. Ray snorted and handed the almost stolen bag to Ryan.

“I can see why you don’t like ‘em. What an asshole,” Ray quipped and Ryan laughed, nodding.

“Indeed. Thanks again for helping me out,” Ryan said as he collected the veggies. “I need to get back to my roommate before he has another meltdown. Thanks!” Ryan jogged out of the grocery store with Ray waving after him. The cashier had a genuine smile on his face, honest to God happy to have helped a nice guy like Ryan.

 

* * *

 

Seven months later, Ray and Ryan were back at the grocery, but in a completely different circumstance. Ryan had his arm around Ray’s shoulders, their hands interlinked as the junk food aisle was scoured for gaming fuel. Ray moved up from his position as cashier to manager and finally left the store to pursue a career at a company called Roosterteeth. Ryan was a tech consultant and they met by chance one day. After five weeks of dancing around each other, Ryan mustered the courage to ask Ray out and now they had been together for six months. A new tradition had unfolded at Ray’s apartment: game night with various friends of friends. Michael and Gavin, Ray’s roommates, met Ryan’s roommate at an encounter at the gym and the circle had expanded from there. Heck even Geoff came over to play. It was strange to have Ray’s ex-manager over, drunk off his ass and obscenities spewing from his mustached mouth.

“Let’s get barbeque flavor,” Ray murmured, picking up a bag and dishing it into the cart. Ryan grunted in agreement, unslinging his arm to snatch a few more flavors. Both glanced up when someone called out Ryan’s name and Ray almost doubled over in laughter.

Standing just behind them was the person Ray had protected Ryan from all those months ago. Ryan’s ex looked surprised to see the two of them, not having thought more than calling out to Ryan.

“Hey,” Ryan said, proud of himself for the sure confident tone in his voice. Ray smiled to his boyfriend and took his hand, not missing eyes glancing down.

“O-Oh. Um…”

“You look good. Glad to see you’re doing alright,” Ryan said, not wanting to make things awkward. If things were awkward, it meant Ryan hadn’t moved on and with Ray, he truly did. Gone were his days of pinching stomach fluff in the mirror and contacts because he “didn’t look good in glasses.” With Ray, Ryan felt loved from head to toe. Arms would wrap around him if he took too long staring into the mirror and Ray loved to try Ryan’s glasses on whenever he found the chance.

Ray felt his own heart swell, squeezing Ryan’s hand to let him know. Ryan squeezed back, thanking Ray for sharing the moment. The ex was speechless, struggling to find words before giving up. They nodded meekly and Ryan nodded toward them.

“Good to see you. Have a good day,” he said before turning, beginning to push the cart away when they called after him again.

“I’m sorry Rye. I’m sorry I was a total asshole and… And it’s good to see you’re doing alright too,” they said, a sincere smile on their face. An embarrassed blush clouded their cheeks and Ryan couldn’t help but smile back. He nodded again before walking away, Ray sporting a goofy smile.

“Good job man,” Ray said in the car, their hands still tightly wound together. Ryan chuckled, raising his hand to place a gentle kiss on Ray’s knuckles, nosing them while keeping an eye on the road. When the lights turned red, Ryan slowed the car to an even stop. He turned to stare at the love of his life, taking in the way Ray’s hair gently rustled in the spring breeze. A sappy smile overtook his features, loving the flecks of gold shining through brown eyes when the sun was at just the right angle. Ryan gently took Ray’s jaw, his boyfriend giving him a surprised look before obediently turning towards him.

“Love you,” Ryan murmured before pecking Ray, knocking their foreheads together as both men smiled like it was their wedding day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to let me know how you feel. A quick "I liked it" would make my day and inspire me to write more. I do take requests so if you have a prompt you'd like to see filled, shoot me an ask @ sarcastic-knight.tumble.com!
> 
> Stay cute! (owo)/)


End file.
